September 9, 2011 Smackdown results
The September 9, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 6, 2011 at the Huntington Center in Toledo, Ohio. Summary The list of broken bodies in Mark Henry's wake continues to grow. With just nine days until Night of Champions, Zack Ryder, Ezekiel Jackson and World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton all felt the wrath of The World's Strongest Man. When Zack Ryder, Assistant to SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long, refused to say he thought Henry would beat Orton at Night of Champions, he sensed he might be in trouble. But when Henry said that since he was forbidden from touching Orton – he'd have to put his hands on somebody – Ryder knew he was in for pain. Trying his best to avoid the inevitable, Ryder struck first. But he proved no match for his larger foe, who demolished him with the World's Strongest Slam. At a hulking 309 pounds, Ezekiel Jackson looked like he might be the man to finally stop Mark Henry's path of destruction. But the former Intercontinental Champion could not get the job done. Displaying his power and dominance, Henry sent the massive 300-pounder to the canvas with the World's Strongest Slam for the win. Displaying his continued aggressive style, Sin Cara got the pinfall over Tyson Kidd using a combination of athletic maneuvers off the ropes. When prompted by Josh Mathews for comments after the win, Sin Cara uttered his first words in WWE: “… Ever since I started here in the WWE, I've held back out of respect for the other people. Now that I'm here ... nobody’s gonna stop me … this style and this aggression, it's me... the real Sin Cara.” After Sin Cara's words, Mr. Money in the Bank Daniel Byran came to the ring looking for some retribution for being kicked in the head last week by the international sensation. But when he suggested a rematch next week, Sin Cara responded by locking him in his own signature move – the LeBell Lock. As Sin Cara showed no remorse, it took WWE Official Charles Robinson to help break the hold. From the start, Natalya looked well on her way to victory over Divas Champion Kelly Kelly. But, the champion managed to counter a Sharpshooter and wrap up the Diva of Doom with small package for win. After the bell, Beth Phoenix tried to get her hands on Kelly Kelly, but the champion proved too quick and eluded her grasp. Give him credit. Christian just won't give up. After he rattled off his latest list of complaints and declared he deserves one more World Heavyweight Championship Match, Sheamus interrupted. After The Celtic Warrior compared Christian to a mangy dog, he demanded he leave the ring. After sizing up his critic, Christian reluctantly obliged. As Sheamus and Wade Barrett went toe-to-toe in a cutthroat bout, Christian came calling. His sneak attack on Sheamus resulted in an immediate disqualification. Then before he knew it, Sheamus found himself the victim of a 2-on-1 onslaught. But The Celtic Warrior battled back, dropping Barrett with a Brogue Kick. Christian appeared to be heading for a similar brutal end, but managed to escape the Celtic Cross and run from the ring. Still reeling after a high-powered offense from WWE Tag Team Champion Kofi Kingston, Jinder Mahal took out his frustration by yelling at and smacking The Great Khali. Enraged by Mahal's actions, Khali shoved him ... right into Kingston's Trouble in Paradise. After starring down at his fallen tag partner, Khali exited the ring. Even more flustered, Mahal shouted at The Punjabi Giant as he simply sauntered away from the ring. Once former Legacy allies, World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton and Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes went to war in the night's main event. After countering the Cross Rhodes, Orton went on to drop the masked Superstar with an RKO for the win. But the action was far from over. Similar to the close of last week's Steel Cage Match, the massive Mark Henry had Orton in his sights. This time, though, Orton decided to strike first. But The World's Strongest Man quickly fired back, driving Orton to the canvas with two World's Strongest Slams. Then after grabbing a steel chair, the No. 1 contender perched above the champion with his title in hand – and Orton's throat preciously positioned under the chair. With the champion gasping for air, Henry clearly proved his dominance. But instead of inflicting more damage – including breaking Orton's leg – Henry said his main objective is the World Title. At Night of Champions, can he accomplish his ultimate goal? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Trent Baretta defeated Johnny Curtis *Mark Henry defeated Ezekiel Jackson (2:56) *Sin Cara defeated Tyson Kidd (3:31) *Kelly Kelly defeated Natalya (w/ Beth Phoenix) (2:54) *Sheamus defeated Wade Barrett by DQ (11:00) *Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston) defeated Jinder Mahal & The Great Khali (3:09) *Randy Orton defeated Cody Rhodes (15:08) *Dark Match: Randy Orton © vs. Mark Henry ended in a no contest in a World Heavyweight Championship Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 9-9-11 SD 1.jpg 9-9-11 SD 2.jpg 9-9-11 SD 3.jpg 9-9-11 SD 4.jpg 9-9-11 SD 5.jpg 9-9-11 SD 6.jpg 9-9-11 SD 7.jpg 9-9-11 SD 8.jpg 9-9-11 SD 9.jpg 9-9-11 SD 10.jpg 9-9-11 SD 11.jpg 9-9-11 SD 12.jpg 9-9-11 SD 13.jpg 9-9-11 SD 14.jpg 9-9-11 SD 15.jpg 9-9-11 SD 16.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #629 at CAGEMATCH.net * #629 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events